


What Happens at Cisco's Stays at Cisco's

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Barry has moved in with Cisco after he has asked for space and Iris has had enough of the foolishness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So to say I was upset with last week's episode 3x16 would be an understatement. I came up with this idea for the fan fiction and just let it write itself and it ended up being my longest story ever. I hope y'all enjoy it. Please leave some kudos and reviews to let me know what you think.

It had been four sleepless nights since Barry decided they needed a break from each other so he could focus on defeating Savitar and Iris was running out of patience. She was tired, heartbroken and scared of what the future held for her and Barry. She tried to be understanding and gave Barry his space. She didn’t even protest the break though her heart had been shattered into tiny pieces with one sentence. Iris didn’t show up at Star Labs every morning anymore, which had become routine, and she no longer popped up at CCPD to bring lunch for Barry and her Dad, or just to check up on the most important men in her life. But the heaviness of the situation was taking a toll on her physically, mentally, and definitely emotionally. If she were completely honest she blamed herself for the current state of her relationship with Barry. She found herself wondering if her reaction to finding out that Barry had proposed to her to save her life was over the top. Of course she was angry at first, but she should have done a better job conveying that she felt more like a burden for him than the woman he wanted to marry. Maybe she should have waited to take off the ring. Maybe she should have told him that he had not lost her when he so desperately needed the reassurance. And maybe she shouldn’t have sent him off into the Speed Force to rescue her younger brother with a weak “I love you too.” and a kiss on the cheek. She certainly should have put the ring back on before he returned from the Speed Force with her emotionally damaged brother in tow.

‘God I was a fool!’ she spoke into the silence of their bedroom as she rolled over to his cold empty side of the bed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Iris tossed and turned for several lonely minutes, waging an internal war with herself. ‘Just text him. No wait until he’s ready. Don’t try to force him to come back. But I miss him! I miss my best friend.’ Iris reached for her cell phone on the nightstand and checked the time. 1:43 a.m. and she had to be up in a little over four hours, ready to fake it through another day without the love of her life. She groaned out of frustration and finally sent a text that said: **Be prepared. I'm coming over**. She didn’t waste time trying to apply makeup. She didn’t even bother putting on any appropriate clothes. She simply just slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats, threw her large wool coat over her short red night slip, grabbed her keys and headed out. She made sure she went the speed limit and obeyed all the traffic laws as she drove to Cisco’s apartment because the last thing she needed was to be pulled over at 2 in the morning and for it to get back to her Dad. Of course Joe West would understand, he was the most understanding parent alive. She just didn’t want to explain why she was out driving around in her night clothes and a coat in the first place. When she reached her destination, she summoned all of her courage, quickly exited the car and made her way to the doorway of Cisco Ramon. She noticed a yellow post it note stuck under the door knocker that read: **Got your text. Thought you'd want some privacy so I'm at the all night diner working on some things while y'all work on some things**. **\- Cisco**  Iris smiled after she read the short note. She would definitely have to thank Cisco later for being such a good friend to both her and Barry.

Iris twisted the doorknob and let herself into the dimly light small apartment. It was definitely all Cisco with framed movie posters, tech toys and comic book memorabilia cluttering all the surfaces. She removed her coat in the warm home and placed it on the arm of the chair nearest the door. Her amber eyes scanned the small living room until she found her target. He was asleep, sitting straight up on the couch dressed in his Star Labs sweatshirt and a pair of running pants. Iris felt her heart swell with love, and then break all over again for the man before her. He was working himself to the point of exhaustion for her. To save her. Barry had made it clear that everything he does is always for her and now she was just beginning to grasp the full weight of what that truly meant. She approached the couch quietly and lightly kicked Barry’s foot to jar him awake.

“Damnit, Cisco! You know I haven’t slept in four nights and I’ve been fucking running myself to death.” He growled without opening his eyes.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one who can’t sleep.” His emerald eyes startled open at her voice as if she were a Siren calling out to lost sailors at sea. He focused on her and his immediate unfiltered response was to smile at the vision before him. She was downright stunning with her wild hair, natural face, dressed in her satiny lingerie. His cock twitched awake just at the sight of her and there was nothing he could do about it. Barry’s hands reached for her before he remembered their current state of affairs and that he was in Cisco’s apartment, not their loft. He retracted his hands before they reached their home on Iris’ waist.

“What are doing here? Cisco could walk in.” he stammered.

“Cisco isn’t here and you know why I’m here. I haven’t been sleeping well either, but I think I can come up with a solution for both of us” Iris stated and let her eyes rest on the bulge between his legs.

“Iris, I don’t think that’s a good…” “Shut up Barry. Stand up and pull your pants down.” she interrupted.

Barry stood up from his spot on the couch and swiftly pulled his pants and boxer briefs down and off in one swoop. His erection was evidence of his body’s need for the woman in front of him. The couple, yes they still considered themselves a couple, had not been intimate since the night of their engagement. His body slightly vibrated at the prospect of being reunited with the one woman he would always love and want. Iris watched Barry as he complied and she felt a surge of relief when he didn’t argue with her. She looked down at his length and subconsciously licked her dry lips at the sight of the length and girth of her lover’s cock. ‘All mine!’ she thought as she closed the gap between the speedster and herself. The petite woman placed her hands on the lean man’s shoulders and pushed him back on the couch. She moved like a predator stalking its prey and straddled his lap. They both immediately physically relaxed when their bodies came in contact. Barry’s large pale hands quickly found their home on her slight hips, while Iris braced her hands on the back of the well worn couch and began grinding small circles the relieve some of the ache pulsating through her core. Her movements became easier as she glided her soaked panty covered clit over and over the large head of Barry’s erection. Then she noticed he was actually guiding her body up and down with those oh so capable hands of his.

Iris chuckled to herself when she took in the ridiculousness of the situation. Here they were dry humping on Cisco’s sofa like a pair of horny teenagers and nothing else could have seemed more right in a time where everything else felt so wrong. She nuzzled her head into the side of his neck and began nibbling and licking the splatter of freckles that she had become so well acquainted with in the past few months. Barry groaned when he felt Iris attack his go to spot and reached his hand between their bodies and moved her ruined panties to the side.

“I need you!” is all he said before Iris raised up and sank down on his length until she was full. The lovers hissed at the initial contact. Six days was far too long to deny themselves the simple pleasure of their love and both were ready to explode. Once she had adjusted to the width of his cock stretching her walls, Iris began to rock and grind her hips in circles trying to purchase bliss for both herself and her partner. She whined and moaned as he began thrusting up into the center of her soft clutch, hitting her g-spot in a steady rhythm. Barry was all breathy groans as he drove his manhood up into his woman. He pulled the spaghetti straps of Iris’ night slip down and placed his mouth on her right puckered chocolate colored nipple and began to suck and flick his moist tongue on the sensitive bud.

“Fuck!” she screamed at the added sensation.

There was no way they would last more than ten minutes at the rate they were going. Iris started bouncing up and down on his shaft, bottoming herself out. The harder she bounced, the quicker he responded with an up stroke. The joint desperation was felt by both parties, so Barry, being a problem solver by nature, decided to help their dire situation. He wrapped his arms around Iris’ back and laid her down on the couch while they were still connected. He swiftly removed his sweatshirt he was still wearing and looked down at his love. Her breasts were out and her night slip was bunched around her tiny waist. Her matching panties were gathered to the side of her apex, exposing her sopping center to him. Barry reached down and ripped the sides the fabric of her lacy thong. “I’ll buy you a million more. Later. Much later.” he said then covered the squeal escaping her by covering her full lips with his own. This was technically their first kiss since the separation and it was wet, sloppy, and all consuming.The force and the passion driving the kiss mirrored the thrusts Barry had resumed within Iris’ core.

He was wild and unashamed in his need for her as the pair moved in unison trying to reach the euphoria that was building within both of them. Barry reached between their joined bodies once more and placed three fingers on her clit. “I’m not going to last much longer, Baby Girl. I need you to cum.” he huffed and started to vibrate his fingers and sped up his body shaking thrusts.

Her hands flew to his hair grasping and yanking for something to hang on to. “Oh God, Barry! I’m so close, Baby. Cum with me.” Iris purred when the vibrations hit her hidden jewel. She felt the jolt in her womb as the flutterings in her lower stomach started to radiate throughout her body. Her core contracted and squeezed his cock as she let go and embraced the orgasm sweeping her away from existence. Barry, himself, had felt the electricity coursing through him when her pussy pulsated around his member. He grunted and released his seed in her womb, prolonging the strength and power of her orgasm. He collapsed atop of the small framed woman, taking the majority of his weight on his forearms that had boxed her in his arms. They were ruined! Panting and sweaty and they couldn’t be happier. Barry withdrew his manhood from the crux of her thighs and tenderly kissed her forehead. She was the first to speak.

“Okay now that that’s settled. Get your shit while I clean up and get ready to go.” Barry stood up, held out his hand to assist her off the couch, promptly put his clothes back on, and grabbed his tote that was still fully packed. He sent Cisco a quick text that stated: **I'm out! Thanks best man!**

As Barry watched her button her coat he chuckled at her appearance. “Did you really just drive over here, dressed like that. I must really be laying it down if I can get The Iris West to leave the house in a nightgown and a coat!”

“Shut up Barry! Now thanks to you I don’t even have underwear on.” she laughed.

“That’s okay, we’ll do the walk of shame together because I have a feeling that my hair is all over the place the way you kept tugging on it.” he teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you loved every minute of it.”

“That I did Ms. West.” he heartily laughed as he opened the door and escorted her from Cisco’s apartment.

“Do we even have to talk about how dumb your plan to protect me by leaving me all alone was.” Iris asked in a mocking tone when they had reached her car.

“ No ma’am we do not. In fact I would be happy if we never brought that back up again. Okay?” “Okay!” she answered as they entered her car and drove to their loft.

Once she and Barry returned home together, rounds two and three of their sexual escapades took place, now only a few hours later the sun was shining brightly and interrupting Iris’ peaceful slumber. “Ugh, I’m so tired that I feel hungover.” she groaned as she tried to run her fingers through her hair. Tried, being the key word, for her hair snagged on the three diamonds that adorned the ring on her left ring finger.

“Oh, yeah. I put that back on when you passed out after round three. I didn’t want to assume, but the last time we talked you did say you wanted to be my wife. Soooo, yeah I kinda…” Barry explained when he entered their bedroom carrying a cup of dark roast coffee for his sleepy temptress.

“Shut up, Barry and get back in bed so we can celebrate our re engagement.” Iris replied. And he did.


End file.
